


A Day With DesandNate

by TruceForest



Category: DesandNate
Genre: Del Taco, Funny, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Skateboarding, Tacos, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruceForest/pseuds/TruceForest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title suggests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day With DesandNate

One day you were sitting at Del Taco with Nate and Destery and as per usual Destery was ranting about how gross it was, you have never tried it so Nate decided that you should try. So you took a bite of what was said to be a taco And it was GROSS to say the very least. "This taste like someone had took a dump and wiped their ass with a tortilla and they popped so hard their anus started bleeding and they use it as the taco sauce",You said interrupting what Destery was saying. "I know right you should go up to the register person and tell them", Nathan replied. So you walked to the the person behind the cash register and said,"accuse me but my taco taste like utter shit, I mean taste it, it looks and tastes like shit". So he took a tiny bite of the taco and said, "umm mam that's what the taco usually taste like, You replied with,"Fuck you guys need to get some tips from the queen Taco Bell". And everyone in Del Taco was like Damnnnnnnmm she got sass. So You, Destery, and Nathan go skateboarding in the the parking lot the rest of the night.

THE END


End file.
